Chad With A Chance Of Music Videos
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Chad thinks that he is better than any walk on leading man, even in a music video. Sonny thinks that he couldn't even handle being in one of her music videos. So, of course he had to prove her wrong. NOT Repeat NOT a Sonny is secretly Demi fic.  HIATUS:
1. Infromation

**Title:** Sonny's Music Videos, featuring Chad Dylan Cooper

**Summary:** Chad thinks that he is better than any walk on leading man, even in a music video. Sonny thinks that he couldn't even handle being in one of her music videos. So, of course he had to prove her wrong. Not a Sonny is secretly Demi fic. Song fic..sorta.. Channy. Featuring Demi's songs.

**WARNING:** This chapter is just a introductory Author's note...and I'm sorry..because I hate these just as much as you..but I really need to do this for this story.

Things you need to know. In this story Sonny is the one who wrote and sings all of Demi's songs (there is no Demi). She is trying to break in to the music business by making a series on music videos before releasing her CD.

She and Chad get into a argument over whether Chad could handle the strain of making a music video. So naturally a bet is made...and Chad ends up starring in 1...2..3...6 or more of her music videos. What WILL HAPPEN!

**Setting: IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND STORY**

I have created my own time-line for this Fanfiction.

Season 1 of Sonny With a Chance...remains exactly as it was on TV.

Season 2 runs the same up until Sonny With a Song. Right after this..sonny gets an offer to record a demo CD. She does through out the rest of her filming on season two of So Random (NOT shown...this IS NOT the second half of season 2 of SWAC!) Her demo is picked up but before the release her CD her manager wants to get her face out in the public as a singer so he recommends that she make a series of music videos for song of the songs on her new album and releases them one at a time over the course of her summer break from work. The story starts a week before the end of the Season of So Random.

**Yes I know:** the title is boring.. I need a new one... HELP? any ideas?

Love, Scifigeek14


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Sonny's POV:

"I can't believe that the season is already over." I exclaimed with a huff as I plopped down on to the Prop-House's couch next to Tawni and Nico. Walked over and leaned on the couch's arm.

"I know!" Zora agreed, popping up out of no where. We all jumped a little bit. You'd think we would be used to her doing that by now, but she still startles us.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Grady moped. "In a few weeks Tawni is off to Paris. Zora will be in Egypt. Nico is going to Texas, and he can't even take me with him! What am I supposed to do in New York all by myself. Its on the complete other side of the country!" Nico patted him on the back.

"It's okay, G." He said, "Summer will fly by. We'll be back before you know it."

"As much as I hate to admit it. I too will miss you...a little bit." Tawni admitted, without looking up from her nails.

"You guys!" I said, "Don't forget you get to be in my music video! So this isn't good by just yet!"

"Oh yeah!" "Right!" "I almost forgot!"

I shook my head at my crazy friends. At least we would get one more week together before they jetted off to see the world. I was the only one that was staying in LA, because the summer break between filming was the only time that I had free to shoot my music videos and record my album. I had been discovered after I sang "Me, myself, and Time" on an episode of So Random! My manager, Maurice, thinks that since I am most known for being on screen, the best way to introduce me to the public as a singer is in a series of music videos. So, starting next week I will be working my ass of to get these all out. One every one to three weeks depending on how involved they are, plus recording my debut album? If I didn't love singing I wouldn't have agreed to it.

"What is the name of the song we get to be in, Sonny?" Zora asked. Maurice also thought it would be a great idea to have some familiar faces in my first music video. The public would recognize who I was through my associations, and also I would feel more comfortable. I didn't complain.

"It's called 'La, La Land'" I told them.

"How's it go?" Tawni asked. I laughed.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Besides you don't want to hear it too much, by the time we are done filming you won't want to her it ever again!" They all laughed. I got up and dusted myself off. "Well I'm going to called Maurice and tell him that we are all done. He wants to meet for a 'planing meeting' or something. See you guys tomorrow, 7 am. You know how to get their right?"

"Yep!" Zora answered. "He forwarded us the location of your recording studio."

"Great. Bye for now guys!" I skipped out the door. I already had said my good-byes to Marshal and Mr. Condor, and even Dakota, so all I had to worry about the meeting tonight. I pulled out my cow print iphone and dialed up Maurice. When I hung up I was ready to head to "Chez Robert" for our dinner meeting, when I heard the muffled sounds of an argument. Curiosity peaked, I followed my ears.

"How could you do this to me? I'm CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I rolled my eyes. I should have known it was Chad.

"What do you mean, not enough money in the box office? I'm paying you! Not worth your time? I'll show you who isn't worthy of time! You're fired! I'll take my money elsewhere!" He snarled and threw the phone down the hallway. It landed near my feet. I picked it up.

"Geez, Cooper." I called out to him, pocketing my own phone, "What did the phone ever do to you? It forget your middle name?" He looked up, startled at my appearance. Then he let out a short, dry laugh, but the good humor didn't quite reach his eyes. I sighed and walked over, handing him his phone. "Okay, What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing, Monroe." He responded with a facade of his usual over confidence. "No need for you to worry your pretty little head about it." I blushed. He didn't notice.

"Chad. You can tell me."

"You'll just laugh."

"No, I won't. It's just me here, not Tawni, or Nico, or Zora, or Grady. I would never laugh at something that is obviously bothering you this much. " Contrary to popular belief, Chad isn't that bad a guy. Sure he was a jerk-throb, but he could also be surprisingly nice. "You didn't laugh at me when I was the only one at a ruined Prom wearing a fish costume." I reminded him. He chuckled slightly at the memory and then sighed, running his hands through his hair, messing it up, and not even bothering to fix it.

"Alright. You want to know the truth. I can't find anyone to make a sequel to "The Chad Dylan Cooper Movie" because apparently the first one didn't make enough that it would be worth their time." He leaned back and slid down the hallway wall to the floor. I looked around the deserted hallway hoping for Chad's sake that no one would walk by. He'd never live it down. I sat down next to him.

"That's too bad. But you can always try again next summer break." I consoled. He turned his head to look at me, capturing my breath with his amazing blue eyes. I may not be like the thousands of fan girls who faint over his good looks, but I wasn't blind when faced with it. He definitely was worth a second look...and maybe a third.

"No but, don't you read the magazines? I've been promising for weeks a big summer project. If I don't come through, they'll rip me apart." I grimaced. The media could be brutal. "I don't even have anywhere to go. I'm stuck here, alone. Even my parents are going out of town." He sighed again. "I bet you're even going somewhere. I bet you're going home to Wisconsin to visit Lulu."

"Her name is Lucy, and no I am not going home. I'm staying here too. I'll be working all summer." He groaned.

"Even you have something to do! Go on then, rub it in. I bet you're filming your own movie now too!" I rolled my eyes.

"No, Chad, I'm not, and if you would stop whining., I think I might be able to help you out." He perked up.

"What? Really? How?" I bit my lip to hold back a giggle at his eagerness.

"Well, I'm spending the summer recording my first album." I started to explain.

"You're recording an album?" He interrupted.

"Yep, and I am also recording a series of music videos."

"And you want me to play your leading man in the romancy one, right?" Confident Chad was back.

"No, I'm allowed to have whoever I want in my first music video, as long as they are used to being in front of a camera, and if you want you can be in it. That way you would have something for your 'project'." I offered. Instead of looking happy, and revealed, and grateful, he seemed disappointed. Typical Chad. "Well if you don't want to.."

"No! It's not that. I really appreciate it. It's just, well, one music video isn't exactly a entire summer worthy endeavor." I snorted.

"Please, Chad. You couldn't handle more than one."

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I can handle anything."

"Besides, I'm sure that Maurice has already cast my, as you put it, 'leading man'." Chad smirked, leaning closer to me.

"You know what I think. Monroe? I think that you're scared to have me as a romantic interest. Scared that you won't be able to handle it. I mean, I can't say I blame you after what happened when I guess-stared." My mouth dropped open, flabbergasted. Here I was offering him a job and he was making fun of me.

"That was a one time thing. I let you get in my head. It won't happened again." I promised.

"Care to bet on that?" He raised his eyebrow at me. I gulped. I nodded, losing my train of thought in his eyes. "Great." He backed away with a chuckle, "So it's settled."

"What's settled?"

"You're going to talk to your manager and convince him that I'm the best option for your leading man. If I can't handle it and quit or get fired you win, but if you fall for me, or get scared that you are going to and have me fired, or start acting weird like last time, then I win." I gulped again. Shit.

"Win what?" He thought for a little bit.

"When we get back to filming after summer, the loser has to wait on the winner like a servant for... 3 weeks straight." I groaned.

"Fine." I agreed against my better judgment. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Deal, and, Sonny?" He stood up and pulled me up with him. I flew into his arms. He lifted me up of the ground and spun me around a couple times. " Thank you. You're a good friend." I blushed.

"Thanks." I mumbled as he put me down. He grinned at me. I looked at the floor. "Well I gotta go to a meeting with my manager. I have some charming to do." Hopefully I've picked up something from Chad about how to get people to do what you want.

"Right." He nodded in agreement. "Let me walk you to your car." It was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

Author's Note: There you go guys! Sorry it took so long! The filming for the music videos will start hopefully in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. And congratz to :Franpurplemonkey for the great Title. This chapter was dedicated to you.

Love, scifigeek14


	3. Chapter 2

Chad's POV:

I can't believe I am running late for my first day on the job. Especially after Sonny stuck her neck out for me, even if I sort of tricked her into doing it. She had called me up last night after her dinner with her manager and told me that I was in, apparently he hadn't found a guy for her romantic interest after all. I was pumped for my chance to be in my first music video, also... to be playing little miss Monroe's love interest. But if anyone were to ask me that, I would deny it. I would also deny that the reason I was running late was because I spent three hours picking out my outfit this morning. I pulled into the parking lot at the studio where Sonny was both filming and recording and quickly ran into the building.

"Watch we're you are going man!" I heard the man I ran into shout. "Oh sorry Chad. CHAD!" I looked up to find the Random, Nico. I resisted rolling my eyes because I had to actually work with them for at least the first music video.

"Hello to you too, Nico." I muttered sarcastically brushing off my shirt. "Do you know if I need to, like, check in with someone for this shin-dig?" Nico squinted in confusion.

"Are you going to be in Sonny's music video?"

"Yup."

"Oh, umm, okay. You sorta missed the introduction meeting, but if you want to head in and find Sonny, I'm sure she will fill you in. I can go up front and sign you in. I mean, if you want." Wow, he was being...nice, to me! I guess that away from the studio rivalry the Randoms could actually be civil. Maybe this week won't be so bad.

"Uhhh, thanks." I muttered awkwardly.

"Yeah, no problem. Uh, Sonny is that way, through those doors. She might be recording though, so be quiet okay?"

"Yeah sure, right." I nodded and headed through the doors that Nico had pointed to, and was immediately hit by the sound of beautiful music. Holy crap. Was that Sonny singing? I hadn't been able to hear her when she sang on her show. I have had it tevo-ed on my home TV for the past two months but haven't be able to watch it. I had read the reviews though. I don't think they did her justice. It is no wonder she got a record deal so quickly.

"...I'm staying myself tonight." Sonny finished with a cute little smile.

"Okay, Sonny. That's a wrap. I think that was our keeper." I heard a man say from a chair near me. I figured that that must be her manager. He looked over at me. "Can I help you?" He asked me. I opened my mouth to answer but was interrupted by Sonny.

"Hi, Chad!" She was waving at me through the glass. She jumped down from her chair, put the headphones she had been wearing on the chair, and walked through the door into the same room that we were in.

"Oh, so you're Chad." Her manager said, looking me up and down. I grinned my most charming smile. "I'm Maurice Launay. I am Sonny's manager, and now, I guess, I am yours as well." I nodded and stuck out my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." He shook my hand as Sonny joined us.

"Please, call me, Maurice."

"Nice to meet you, Maurice."

"You too, Chad. You are a little late, but I am sure that Sonny will be able to fill you since she is done with her recording, and also because she argued your case so avidly." Sonny blushed.

"Come on." She said pulling at my arm. She pulled me through another door into a large studio area with different sets spread across the entire place.

"Hey Sonny! Who's your friend?" I heard the screechy blonde, Tawni, shout to Sonny. I turned around and found the rest of the randoms sitting on a couch. Grady was eating cheese, that Zora was catapulting into his mouth. Tawni was filling her nails. The gasped.

"Chad?" They all asked in unison. I chuckled.

"Sup Randoms?" I greeted with a nod.

"What's he doing here?" Zora asked.

"I'm going to be-" I started to say.. I'm going to be in Sonny's videos as her romantic interest.' but Sonny cut me off.

"He's gonna be in my first video too, because Maurice thought that we needed to even out the guy to girl ratio." I scrunched my eyes together, and wondered why Sonny didn't want them to know that we'd be spending the entire summer together, with me guest starring in her videos. I let it go though and sat down next to Tawni who scooted away.

"So when do I get my script?" Sonny and the Randoms laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: And tada...there is chapter two. In the next chapter they start filming Sonny's "la la land" music vid. I'm not going to be changing this one...cause I like it... and I think Chad's part is funny. This was a little shorter, but I didn't want to get into the filming yet.

Thanks! Luv, scfigeek14


End file.
